Fiery Temptress
by BlueBerry98
Summary: Nova has past initiation finally with a little help from Eric. When he finds her at his apartment in the middle of her initiation night and wants to thank him for his help does he give into his desire for her? Of course he does. One-shot Rated M for a reason.


**Hey Guys so sorry I haven't been on here for so long, I've had exams and stuff so yeah, but i'm back now. I'm working on a new story so hopefully with have it up very soon. So about not updating but yeah exams, revision, work ect. On another note yesterday I turned ! on here Yayaya. My first year has been amazing on here and thank you to all who read and like my writing, not to mention review, follow and favourite. Thank you so much. So to celebrate her is a cheeky little one-shot for you to enjoy. Rated M for a reason so if you don't like this stuff skip this one. Have a lovely day :)**

Her thick flowing locks looked like fire tumbling down the sides of her face and falling over her bust. Her small figure fit snuggly in her dress; fitting her like a second skin. He must admit she wasn't the bustiest girl in the compound but there was certainly more than a handful there. He looked her up and down, drinking in the way her dress stopped just above her knees, making her legs look like they go on for days. The dark grey colour contrasted against her flawless skin. The straps of the dress hung on her small frame and was open shouldered with lace sleeves, which ended in the crease of her elbows. He noticed she wore dolly shoes the same colour as her dress and he was glad she did. She was tall, but still came a few inches shorter than him; perfect height for kissing.

"Are you lost Nova?" Eric spoke, his voice deep and enticing. He was actually a little surprised that this fiery temptress was at his door in the middle of her initiation night. He would have through she would be out celebrating being an official Dauntless member now.

"Umm…" she faltered on her words. Eric took this time to take in her natural blush and the sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"Would you like to come in?" he raised an eyebrow when he asked, and she nodded slowly. He saw her grip the sides of her dress with nerves. She jumped slightly as he closed his door with a bang once she was in his apartment. He smirked when he saw her senses were heightened and she was biting her bottom lip. He couldn't help but wonder what they tasted like; her lips that was.

"Um… I wanted…to…um" she stumbled over her words. She averted her gaze to the floor; she always did this when she was nervous, which was most times. She was a typical Amity; shy around others. "I wanted… to thank you." When she finally spoke with confidence her voice was angelic. He knew she would be able to string sentences together better in a moment, and that was a quality he found cute with her. The way she was nervous around him then suddenly got a burst of confidence always made him wonder what her pretty little head was thinking.

"It was all you Nova. I just unleased your capability." Nova smiled at Eric's comment but still stared at the floor.

"Well, I wanted to thank you properly." There was her confidence Eric thought. "So if there is anything I can do to repay the favour" she had innocence behind her offer, but Eric had always been driven by his lower regions.

"Anything?" he smirked and closed the space between them so there was hardly any space between them, but without touching. Nova nodded her head but still kept her eyes on the floor. "Can I cash in on it now?" Eric's voice was dripping with attractiveness and Nova felt her stomach tighten.

"I guess. What can I do for you?"

Eric grasped her chin lightly and brought her head up so her gaze met with his. God he could get lost in them. With his other hand he brushed some hair off of her face. "Nova" he smirked at her naivety. "What do you think I want from you?"

He saw her think for a moment. Her eyes went wide and he knew she had figured it out. "Isn't that rule breaking?"

"It was until seven tonight." Eric glanced at the clock then back to her. "It's now nine."

"Oh, I suppose it is" she smiled sweetly. Eric's hand left her chin and travelled down her body before wrapping around her waist; pulling her flush to him. His other hand rested at the nape of her neck; her hair felt soft against the palm of his hand.

His lips touched hers with a feather like touch and he groaned at the contact. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance. Soon she opened her mouth and the sound of her sweet little moan reached his ears. His tongue dominated hers and he felt her hands rest on his biceps. He couldn't believe his luck. He had wanted Nova since she jumped into the Dauntless compound and he had waited twelve long excruciating weeks for her to be in his arms.

They only parted as he felt her struggle for air. He pulled away, her lips a little swollen and this sight was beautiful to Eric. Eric's hand left the nape of her neck and the hand on her waist travelled to her hand. He knew she loved contact and to be honest he was happy to give it to her. His fingers laced in hers and he quickly locked the door before leading her down his hallway to his bedroom. Once they were there he pulled her close again and they shared a deep passion filled kiss.

His hands rub her thighs, making her moan. Suddenly his hands lifted up her legs and he cups her arse. In this moment, in this space, they wanted each other. Every inch of each other. Eric violently shoves the sheets off the bed and lays her down on his plush mattress. He breaks from the kiss and stands at the end of the bed; his eyes looking her up and down. Her hair laid around her. Eric growled with desire. "My you are beautiful Nova."

"Now let's take of these dam clothes." Eric leans down, his hands grasped on the hem of her dress. He pulls it up and Nova sits up so he can get it over her head. He then chucks it behind him, not caring where it lands. As Eric takes of his joggers Nova can see his anger at the clothes so she decided to help him and she unclasps her bra. The confinement of her boobs is suddenly gone. "Fuck me" Eric mumbles under his breath as he stares at her naked chest. Her red hair falling around her perfect mounds.

Eric leans down and kiss's her. She leans back on her elbows as Eric's hands lean on either side of her hips. "You are so fucking hot" he breaths against her lips. A small giggle escapes her mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck; her fingers brushing through his hair.

They lay back down before he takes one of her nipple's in his mouth; swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. With his other hand he kneads her other breast before he swaps after a breathily moan from Nova. It doesn't take him long to get both her nipples hard and peppers warm kisses down her chest and flat stomach until he reaches the top of her white thong. His eyes met her hazel orbs, full of ecstasy.

He slides her thong down her slender legs and kisses up her thigh just stopping right by her sex. Eric takes a deep breath and growls. "Fuck you smell amazing. I can't wait to be in you."

Nova just smiles, her shyness taking over her voice again. He didn't care and neither did she, just there touching was enough. Eric groans and makes eye contact with her again before taking his tongue and licking up her sex. Her wet core pulsing.

"So wet" Eric moans. He comes back up to Nova's face, kissing her lips. He then stands and removes his boxers. Nova gasps in awe and his smirk grows. His cock is hard and ready. He leans back down, hovering over her and kissing her intensively.

"Before we do this Eric" she start to say. "Promise me one thing."

Eric looks into my eyes before nodding.

"Don't mess me around."

"Never" Eric whispers in her ear before sliding his cock into her. Her moan of pleasure inflates his ego. "Shit! You feel amazing" Eric breaths.

Nova grab his hips and that's all the indication he needs to pull out and slam back into her. His pace is fast and brutal. Nova scraps her nails lightly up and down his back, breathing heavy moans. Eric keeps on sucking and kissing her neck and collarbone, his grunts in the mix. One of his hands cradles her, as if she is going to leave, while the other one travels down to her clit. His fingers expertly work her bundle of nerves, adding to the tight sensation building in her. Eric fastens his pace, his cock relentlessly slamming into her and hitting one spot inside that feels amazing.

"It's too intense" Nova moan in Eric's ear as her climax is getting to the edge.

"Trust me" he growls with desire.

Her climax arrives heavily and with a bang. Nova screams Eric's name at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoing through the room. Eric is close as his cock twitches between her walls that have clamped down on him. Her body convulses as he doesn't stop his pace. Both his hands are on either side of her face and his lips are on Nova's, as he swallows her moans of bliss. With a few more strokes Eric shoots his load, her name on his lips. "Nova!" his growl is animalistic; in any other situation it would be intimidating but here it was a reminder of the pleasure her was giving.

Eric's pace is slower and he finally stops. Drenched in sweat he leans down and kisses her plum lips again. Her hands are clasped onto his back muscles while her legs are wrapped around his waist. She open's her eyes and see Eric staring into them. He has a smile on his face, a genuine one. His breathing is shallow, just like hers. She expect him to pull out right away but he stays inside of her for a while, until their breathing becomes regular again.

Nova slowly let's her legs drop from his waist along with her hands and Eric pulls out. He rolls onto the other side of the bed and drapes the sheets over them both. Nova rolls onto her stomach, her elbows propping her up as Eric pulls her side flush to his. He runs his fingers up and down her spine.

"I love how shy you are" he said breaking the silence.

"I can't help it" she giggles sweetly. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he turned his head to look into her eyes once more.

"You won't mess me around" she seemed hesitant at her statement.

"I mean it Nova. I've wanted you for twelve weeks, I'm not about to fuck it up for some dumb bimbo." He couldn't believe that he was saying this aloud but he couldn't deny that these last months he had fallen for her, fallen hard. Nova smiled and draped her arm over his chest, before laying her head on his chest.

They stayed like this all night and in the morning when he woke up, the sunlight shining over their bodies, he looked down at the fiery temptress laid over and next to him; a smile placed firmly on his face. How did he becomes so lucky? He made a promise right there and then, to himself more than anyone else. He was never ever letting her go. She was now his; his little firecracker and most importantly, she came to him all on her own.

 **By the way the cover image is done by my fantsticly talented friend. Go check her out on Facebook lucyissleepingart?fref=ts**


End file.
